To Open My Heart Again
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Taking place after Deathly Hallows and beginning of Twilight, George is struggling with life after losing his twin brother. His parents send him in on a task to stop a young girl from falling in love with a vampire. It sounds simple, but the vampire will stop at nothing to win her heart. What will happen if he fails? What will happen if he develops feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my newest story! I've been wanting to write it for a while! Please let me know what you think! Reviews would be amazing!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter character's belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

MollyPOV

It's been almost two years since the war at Hogwarts and my poor boy, George just can't seem to get over the loss of Fred. It's like this huge piece of his heart has been ripped out and he misses his brother constantly. Fred was his other half and without him, I'm afraid he's only living half a life. Everyone's been trying to cheer him up, but it's just not doing any good. I don't think people really understand what it's like for him. There really is just a different sort of bond that twins have... It's an unbreakable bond. I think poor George blames himself for Fred's death, but he shouldn't. He almost died himself, but he survived and even though he doesn't understand why he lived while his brother died... he will find out soon enough. You see, we have big plans for my son and if he will allow it, his whole life will change. He only has to learn to open up his heart again.

As I wait patiently for George, I see him come through the airport terminal in Seattle, Washington and he walks with the muggles over to Baggage Claim, waiting for the rest of his luggage. A few tears have escaped his eyes and he brushes them away quickly before anyone notices, well except for me, of course. My poor sweet child. It pains me to see him this way, but that is why I have brought him here. He needs a challenge, something that will change his life and help him move on. He'll never fully get over Fred's death, but what George is doing now, just isn't living. He's stronger than he thinks which is why his father and I have sent him on official Hogwarts business. Plus if Fred ever saw him like this... he would kick the bloody tar out of his brother for mopping around like this. I sigh to myself as I watch over my boy.

GPOV

It's been two long, painful years since the day my brother was killed in the battle at Hogwarts. I miss him; I miss him so much that it hurts. Is it possible for someone to hurt this bad and still be living? I really don't know why I agreed to do this assignment; I don't even know what is! I just know I have to live in the muggle world now. I spot my luggage on the carousel and go to pick it up. I can see my mum waiting for me by the front doors and I swing my backpack over my shoulder and grab a suitcase into each hand and started walking over to her.

"Woah! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" A young girl said after she ran right into me. I still had a good grip on my things, but she dropped her bag and some sort of spikey plant fell to the ground, the pot shattering on contact with the tiled floor.

"It's okay." I said to her as I put my suitcases down and help her pick up the broken pieces of the pot.

"Oooh." She said sadly as she carefully picked up the spikey plant. "I guess that's what I get for trying to take a cactus to Washington; it wouldn't have lasted a week here anyway." I nodded my head as I watched her walk over to a trashcan and toss the plant away. She came back over to me and picked up the last few broken pieces. "Here, I'll take those pieces too." She said as she pointed to the ones in my hand and I handed them to her. "Sorry again. I'm a bit clumsy." She ran over to the trashcan again and threw the rest of the broken pieces into to. She walked back over to me, our eyes meeting for the first time and I heard her soft gasp.

"Your ear! Oh my gosh! What happened?" She said as worry and sadness filled her beautiful brown eyes and she reached her hand towards my ear, but quickly took it back. "I'm sorry. That was so rude of me. It's none of my business." She apologized, stood up and I handed her bag to her. She thanked me and then ran off. My eyes followed her and I saw her greet a man in some sort of officer's type uniform. Please-man is it? She glanced my way one more time and then headed out the doors with him.

I saw my mum come into my view and walk over to me.

"Goodness George. Couldn't say more than two words to her?" She said as she frowned at me and took one of my suitcases. "Come along George we still have an hour drive ahead of us." She said as she pulled me along. "Now what are those yellow cars called again. Father said just to wave at one."

"Taxi, mother." She smiled at me.

"Yes, that's right, a taxi." She seemed proud of herself for using a muggle word. I followed her out into the dreary weather outside and glanced around for that girl again, but I didn't see her. She was pretty, but I just couldn't get myself to talk to her. I hope that I see her again, but I guess that would be a long shot, considering that there are over 6 million people in this state alone. I didn't even ask her what her name. I shrugged and walked towards my mum.

Mum found a taxi for us and put my suitcase in the boot of it and I followed suit and placed my other one on top of it. The taxi driver closed it and closed my door for me, once I had sat down next to my mother, in the backseat. He climbed into the driver's seat and called back to us.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Forks, Washington please." Mother said to him and started the car and pulled away.

* * *

So that is the end of chapter one! Please review! I promise I will update faster if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Second update for this week! I'm excited to get this to y'all before I head out of town! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I never know what will happen when I post a new story! I'm sure most authors feel like that! Thank you all for adding me to your favorite author's list and favorite story list! It makes me very happy!

**Special shout-outs to:**

PsychoVampireFreak- thank you for reviewing all of my stories! You rock!

ILoveBookssoMcuh-thank you for your kind words!

Nenapetek-I hope this chapter will answer your question. Let me know if you have more! I appreciate questions!

**Disclaimer:**

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

GPOV

It took us just over an hour before we drove past a sign that said, 'Welcome to Forks, Washington.' We made it, I guess. I sighed quietly to myself and looked out the window at the different stores that we were driving past. It seems like a nice town. Quiet, rich with history, although I doubt they've ever seen a war here before. Or death. Nothing happens in small towns like these. The people here are sheltered from the rest of the world. All these trees surrounding the area make it seem secluded. Who'd really want to come here anyway? It has to be the rainiest place in the world. Yep, I reckon nothing bad ever happens here. Muggles are lucky. Sometimes I wish I was one. Maybe Fred would still be here if we lived in a place like this.

"Here we are ma'am and sir." Said the taxi driver, as we pulled into a parking lot, with a large building in front of us. It was a nice place, maybe a little old and run down, but overall it seemed nice. The taxi came to a stop and the driver hopped out and started pulling my luggage out of the boot, which I heard him call it a 'trunk,' and mum paid him with muggle money and thanked him for driving us. He got back in the car and drove away. Mum walked me over to an office so I could check in. An older man was sitting at the desk and jumped up to his feet when he saw us walk in.

"Hello sir." Mum said as she rang a little bell on the counter. He laughed at mum's face. She was startled by the sound. "My son here," She said gesturing to me. "Is checking in. George Weasley." The man went to a box looking thing and started tapping his fingers on a rectangle shape thing that was attached to the box thing. I had no idea what it was and I have never seen anything like it before. The man looked up at me, seeing my confused face. He laughed.

"I know, I know. It needs updating, I'm hoping to update it to a laptop and take it with me at the end of the day. I've never been comfortable with leaving the computer here, with everyone's information on it." Ah so that's a computer. I remember Hermione and Harry talking about them. Something about 'surfing the web,' whatever that means. "Alrighty, here you go George." He said as he handed me a set of keys. "Big key is for your apartment, medium key is for the pool and the littlest key is for the mail box." He said as he came around the desk. "You'll be in room number 27, mailbox number 27 is yours and if you have a car your parking space is number 27." He laughed as he walked mother and me out the door. "We try keeping things simple here." He explained. "Trash day is on Thursdays, just place everything outside your door and the janitorial service will pick it up. I think that's all you need to know for now, if you have any questions or concerns... I'm in the office from 8am-6:30pm every day." He stopped to look around at the apartment building, he seemed a little out of breath from talking. "Well, welcome to Forks. I'm sure you'll find that you'll like it here."

"Thank you." I said to him, he patted my arm as he turned to walk back into his office.

"Well, he's nice." Said mum. "Come along George, let's get you moved in." She said as she walked over to my new room. She waited for me as I unlocked it and I held the door open so she could walk in first. "Oh look at this place." Mum squealed with excitement as she started looking around. "I have no idea what most of these things are. Is this a computer?" She asked me, as she pointed a box shaped thing. I shrugged, it might have been one, but I wasn't sure.

I hear a loud popping sound outside of my room and turned to see dad standing there. I gave him a half smile as he walked into the room.

"Nice place you've got here George. Oh look... a television." He said as he walked over to the computer thing. "This is the remote. You use it to turn it on." He said as he showed me the remote and how to turn the TV on and off. So, I guess it wasn't a computer. "Oh and a telephone!" He said excitedly as he ran over to it. "Did you know that muggles now carry miniature versions of these in their pockets? They've come up with all sorts of crazy technology here." I laughed a little as dad went exploring my new room. I decided to unpack my things, while he and mum walked around.

When I had finished I walked over and sat on my bed. Mum saw me sit down and walked over to me.

"How are you doing, George?" She asked me, her face full of concern.

"I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in." Dad could sense that I was about to break down again and came over and sat next to me.

"I know you must feel like we're abandoning you, son, but we don't know what else to do. I think this muggle assignment will be good for you. You need to get away and start over with your life." I wanted to argue with him, but I just didn't have it in me. I lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Dad patted my knee. "I guess I should tell you more about the assignment. Come on, sit up." I grumpily sat up and listened to him as he explained my assignment. "We sent you here, because a seer saw something that could very well cause major problems for not only Hogwarts, but the rest of the world. A young girl has been seen falling in love with a vampire." I sat up straight at the mention of vampires.

"Vampire? You mean there are vampires here?" My dad nodded. "In Forks?" He nodded again. "Blimey." Dad laughed at me.

"Vampires aren't the only supernatural creatures out here either; there are also shape shifters, mortal enemies of the vampires here too!" He said excitedly" All I could do was stare at him. I never would have guessed, seemed like such a quiet town. "Now as I was saying, the girl was seen falling in love with a vampire, which is just the start. You see, the shape shifters have a treaty with the vampires here. As long as the vampires don't harm cause any harm to the muggles, not a single drop of blood spilled by them, the shape shifters will leave them alone, but the girl ends up getting bitten by one of the vampires and she's turned, breaking the treaty. It will be the beginning of an end if this happens. Much destruction and death will happen. It will be an all-out war. Muggles will find out about the vampires and shape shifters and try to defend themselves. Witches and wizards are seen trying to fix everything and it just becomes mass chaos. So, you see why it's crucial that you keep this young girl away from the vampire." I gulped.

"So basically, you're saying the fate of the world is in my hands?" Dad nodded his head. "Merlin!"

"It won't be so bad George; you'll meet the girl tomorrow. It will be her first day at Forks High School too." I rolled my eyes again. Yay... muggle high school. This ought to be a blast...

* * *

Please review friends! It makes my day SO much better! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dear, wonderful friends! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have really appreciated all the reviews you guys have left! You guys are the best!

Special shout outs to:

Ilovebookssomuch- Thank you for your review! You rock! I agree! What happened to the seers! You'd think that they would have been used more. Maybe help prevent so much destruction or something.

Tabpire-Thank you for reviewing

Nenapetek-lol! Yeah, no pressure George! Thank you for reviewing! :-)

Psychovampirefreak-Thank you for always reviewing! I agree, poor George is responsible for so much, but I think we all can agree that this will be good for him.

**Disclaimer:**

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Previously

"So basically, you're saying the fate of the world is in my hands?" Dad nodded his head. "Merlin!"

"It won't be so bad George; you'll meet the girl tomorrow. It will be her first day at Forks High School too." I rolled my eyes again. Yay... muggle high school. This ought to be a blast...

* * *

GPOV  
It's the first day of muggle high school. Yay for me. I'm so excited... yeah, that was definitely sarcasm. I have no idea what to expect at this school, surely it won't be anything like attending school at Hogwarts. Dad says I can't use magic there, so unfair. Even though I'm on this mission to save the world, I'm not allowed to use magic unless it's an 'emergency'. Well, starting my first day at muggle high, sounds like a pretty good emergency to me.

*knock knock knock*

I looked to the door and scratched my head, I wasn't expecting to see anyone today, mum and dad had to return to Hogwarts for a bit, but would be back later tonight. I grumble as I stand to go answer the door. Yep, I was pretty shocked when I opened the door to see who was standing there.

"George!" Cried my little sister as she tackled me with a hug.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed as I held her tightly in my arms. After a few moments, I let her go and turned to the other person standing there.

"Hey George, how're you doing?" Harry said as he gave me a quick hug.

"I'm alright. I'm hanging in there." They both frowned at me, neither one convinced. I tried forcing a small on my face, but I'm afraid it was more of a grimace. I saw Ginny visibly sigh and she took my hand into hers and led me over to my bed, making me sit down.

"You're not alright, you big liar." She frowned as she looked over my appearance. She took her hand and ran a few fingers under one of my eyes. "You aren't sleeping much are you?" She looked sad as she spoke to me.

"No, I just can't seem to get those dreams out of my head." I said to her as a tried shaking the dreams out of my head. It was always the same dream I would have, about Fred. About how I failed him...

"Look George, we know why you're here." Harry started and he pulled over a chair and sat it across from me and then he sat down on it. "We're staying. We're going to help you with your mission."

"No, no you guys can't do that. You're getting married for goodness sake." I tried objecting, but Harry stopped me. I watched as he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I miss Fred too." I wasn't expecting to hear him say that. "He was a brother to me too; you guys took me in and made me apart of your family." He stood up frustrated and knocked over the chair. "You have no idea how guilty I have felt. I know Fred would still be alive if it weren't for me. Remus, Tonks... Dumbledore." He paused as he punched the wall by the telephone. He whipped around to face Ginny and me. "So many people are gone, because of me." He paused again. "I wish I could take everything back, I wish there was a way I could have fought Voldemort by myself." He stopped talking and tried calming down. "I wish I could have saved Fred, because he was your brother and I feel guilty every time I see you and see the pain the pain in your eyes. I wish I had a way to go back in time and save him." I had no idea Harry felt this way. He shouldn't.

"Harry," I said calmly. "It's not your fault. Yes, I wish I could have saved Fred too, but we can't keep feeling guilty over what happened." Ginny snorted at me and I looked up to see her standing by Harry with her arms folded over her chest, not making eye contact with me.

"You're one to talk George. Calling the kettle black, are we?" She said as she looked at me. "We're all here, because we need to move on with our lives. What's done is done and you both need to stop feeling guilty. Yes, lives were lost. Fred was my brother too, but do you see me moping around? No! Of course not, that's not what Fred would have wanted. If he knew the lot of you were acting like this, I guarantee he would come back just long enough to slap you silly." She was right, Fred would. He'd probably slip me a ton-tongue toffee or something like that and then kick my butt. I looked up at Ginny and her gaze softened. "We have to go on living; we have to do it for him. Since he's not here anymore... we have to live this life for him." My little sister can be pretty wise, when she wants to be.

I stood up from the bed and picked up the chair that Harry had knocked over. I put it back in its place and turned to face my family. "So, school then?" I asked them and I saw Ginny smile a little, proud that she had gotten through to me. Well, at least enough to get me to school without bawling my eyes out.

"Yes, school." Ginny smiled, but then quickly turned to worry, and turned to Harry. "What is school like here?" Harry laughed.

"Oh you guys are in for a real treat, Math, Science, P.E, English, Reading..." Ugh that sounds so boring. I frowned at him and he laughed some more. "Come on, I'll tell you more about muggle school on our way. It's not raining, so we can walk." I nodded to him and watched as he picked up his muggle bag that he dropped when he came in and walked out the front door. Ginny nudged my arm as she walked past me. I turned around and grabbed the keys off my desk, turned off the lights, grabbed my muggle bag and headed out the door.

* * *

BPOV  
Why did I decide to move here again? I thought to myself as I looked out my front window. It's so gloomy here. Nothing exciting ever happens in Forks, which is why I've stayed away for as long as I have. I can't stand it here. Actually, I think it's safe to say that I hate it here.

I have to remind myself that I came here for my mom. She needed time to be a married woman again. I may hate it here, but I hate it even more that I was keeping mom from her new husband. She missed him so much and she would cry every time he would leave for baseball. She'll be able to travel with him, now that I have exiled myself to Forks.

"Bella, you need to get going kiddo. Don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Charlie called to me from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I have been dreading this day! Don't get me wrong. I do like school, I'm pretty good at it, but I'm just not looking forward to being the new girl. I'm not like most people. I'm shy and quiet and would much rather read a book than talk to anyone.

If I'm going to live here though, I really should make at least one good friend. I'm sure I'll need them, because there is nothing to do here. I pouted as I went to pick up my backpack, checked myself in the mirror one more time and then slowly walked down the stairs, hoping I wouldn't trip! I found Charlie in the kitchen with a newspaper in one hand and his coffee in the other. He was leaning up against a counter with a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage next to him.

"You know dad, you should really eat healthier." He looked up from his newspaper and glared at me. "I'm serious dad! Bacon and sausage? Are you trying to get a heart attack?" I glared right back at him, but then he slowly put the newspaper on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest with his coffee still in his hand. I watched as the frown he was wearing slowly turned into a smile and I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

"How about you take that sausage then?" He said as he lifted the plate off the counter.

"Sure!" I said as I swiped the sausage off his plate. I grinned a 'thank you' at him.

"So, you ready for you first day of school?" Ugh! Don't remind me dad.

"Yep, as ready as I will ever be." I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and got up; taking up his empty plate and placed it in the sink. I grabbed my backpack from the counter and headed out the door.

"Bye dad!" I called over my shoulder.

"Have a good day Bells." I grinned as I watched him walk past me and up the stairs. I love that he's not a typical dad and definitely not like mom. He doesn't baby me or hover. I appreciate that. Well, I better get going. I'm walking today, I'm saving up to buy a car, but I haven't saved up enough yet. I hope I can get one soon though. It's going to be miserable walking in the rain.

I shuddered as I turned around and closed the door behind me. I turned back around and started walking towards the driveway and stopped when I saw a monstrous rusty red colored pickup truck sitting in the driveway. I stood there and stared at the giant, purple bow that was on top of it. What. The. Heck.

"Welcome home Bells." I flipped around to find dad watching me from the doorway. It took me a moment before is sunk in.

"No… No way! Are you serious?" He looked worried as I spoke. He probably thought I hated it!

"Do you hate it? We could take it-"I cut him off with a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh! Dad! This is perfect!" I squealed into his ear. He chuckled lightly.

"So you do like it?" I nodded my head enthusiastically and skipped over to the truck. I looked inside and saw the keys were already in the ignition. I looked back over to my dad and tried to push back the tears that had filled my eyes.

"Thanks dad." He smiled warmly at me, as he sipped the coffee that was in his hand.

"You're welcome." I waved good-bye to him as I jumped into my new truck and let it roar to life. It startled me and I started laughing. This was definitely the perfect truck for me. I put the truck into reverse and slowly backed out of the driveway and headed on to school.

* * *

I decided to end it here. I hope you guys don't mind too much. As most of you know, I've been sick and I didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer for an update! Thanks again everyone who reviewed! I should be getting my lab results back today and hopefully all my tests came up negative… hopefully I am on the mend! *fingers crossed!*

Please review! I love the reviews y'all are writing to me!


	4. Chapter 4

**** one of my readers caught one of my mistakes! I said bellas mom had died, but the chapter before... Her mom was alive! So i just changed who died! Thank you Ilovebookssomuch!

Hello my dear, wonderful friends! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I have really appreciated all the reviews you guys have left! You guys are the best!

Special shout outs to:

**Psychovampirefreak**- Thank you for your review! I hope you like this new chapter! **Nenapetek**- Haha I love your question, no Bella won't be as obsessed. Yeah, I can't stand their relationship, to me, it's not real love. It really is an obsession. **Marylopez0812**- I'm glad you love this story! **CullenXVamp**-Thank you for reviewing this story too! I'm glad you like it so far. **Blac Tiger532**- Thank you for reviewing all the chapters! ;-)

**Disclaimer:**

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Previously

"So, school then?" I asked them and I saw Ginny smile a little, proud that she had gotten through to me. Well, at least enough to get me to school without bawling my eyes out.

"Yes, school." Ginny smiled, but then quickly turned to worry, and turned to Harry. "What is school like here?" Harry laughed.

"Oh you guys are in for a real treat, Math, Science, P.E, English, Reading..." Ugh that sounds so boring. I frowned at him and he laughed some more. "Come on, I'll tell you more about muggle school on our way. It's not raining, so we can walk." I nodded to him and watched as he picked up his muggle bag that he dropped when he came in and walked out the front door. Ginny nudged my arm as she walked past me. I turned around and grabbed the keys off my desk, turned off the lights, grabbed my muggle bag and headed out the door.

* * *

GPOV

So, we made it to Forks High School and found our way to the administration office. The lady at the desk had all our books, class schedules and gym clothes waiting for us. She was a kind, sort of plump lady, who's smiled reached her eyes. She reminded me of mum. She welcomed us to Forks High School and then pointed us into the direction of our first class.

I had English first, Harry and Ginny had math. We didn't have any morning classes together, so we agreed to meet in the lunchroom and find a quiet place to talk. I'm really glad they're here. I didn't realize how much weight was going to be placed on my shoulders and having them here, made everything seem a little lighter.

I started walking towards, where I hoped, was my English class would be held. Silly thing, me in English, that's a riot. I probably speak and write better English than the teacher. I walked into the classroom and saw an older man standing behind his desk, rummaging through a stack of papers. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You must be Mr. Weasley." I nodded my head to him and handed him a slip for him to sign. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled next to his name on the sheet. "Welcome to Forks High School, I'm sure you'll like it here. Best high school in all of Washington." He said proudly. I wasn't really impressed though. I did spend 7 years at school taught inside a castle and I had a wand.

I turned around to find a seat to sit in. It was the first day of school and I figured there wasn't assigned seats at this time and I went to got sit in the back, by the large window. I heard the school bell ring and slowly students started piling in. I wasn't paying much attention until I felt the eyes of someone on me. I looked up with my eyes to see a girl, with pale skin, gold eyes, and spikey dark hair looking at me.

"You must be George, I'm Alice Cullen. This is my brother, Emmett and my boyfriend Jasper." She said pointing to the two guys behind her. Emmett was the tall, burly, but incredible goofy looking. The other one, Jasper, was even taller, thinner, but he looked like he could eat me if I wasn't watching it. They both of course had the same pale skin and golden eyes. Vampires, no doubt. I noticed that none of them offered to shake my hand, further confirming my suspicions. It kind of made me laugh as I watched them take their seats, trying almost too hard to fit in. Don't they realize how much they stand out?

Alice sat in the desk next to mine, Jasper sat in front of her and Emmett came around and sat in the desk in front of me. He turned around to face me.

"So, where'd you move from?" He asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I really wanted to roll my eyes at him, but really, I'm not sure just how dangerous these vampires are.

"England." I said to him. Alice, the pixie vamp squealed and turned in her chair to face me. She kind of freaks me out.

"I love England! The shopping there is amazing!" She clapped as she reminisced on her many trips to England. At least that's what I'm guess by the way she's practically bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Our father's from England." Jasper said to me. This intrigued me a bit, I'm curious about what their 'story' is here at Forks High School. I'm wondering if I should let them know that I know what they are and that they can't fool me. I decided I could at least play along for now.

"England? What part?" I asked as I pulled a note book and some pens out of muggle bag.

"London." Emmett responded to me.

"Ah London's nice. I'm from Devon." I said to them. "And what brought you all to Forks, Washington? Can't be because you like the weather, right?" I smiled wirily at my little joke. This is actually the perfect weather for them, since the sun would do things to their skin.

"Well, we've lived all over. We were in Denali, Alaska before we came here. Our father is a doctor, we moved here because he got a job at the hospital." Hospital? He's a doctor? These vampires sure are different. Much different than I had expected. Daddy vamp is a doctor? I never saw that one coming. I saw Jasper eyeing me from his seat.

"You seem surprised." He stated to me. How'd he know? "I'm good at... reading people's emotions. It's like a sixth sense." Ah. He's an empath. I'm going to have to watch my emotions when I'm around him.

"I guess I'm a little confused. You're all the same age, but have one father? Are you adopted?" I saw Alice beamed as I said this.

"Yes! Our mother can't have children and so she and our father started adopting. First with Edward, and then Rosalie, Emmett, myself and Jasper." Alice explained to me. So, I haven't met Edward or Rosalie yet. I hoping Harry and Ginny have met them.

"You'll meet my Rosie at lunch! You can't miss her. Tall, blonde… gorgeous, she's pretty hard to miss. But don't get any idea new kid. Rosie is mine." I did roll my eyes at Emmett, like I would ever be interested in dating a vampire. So, from what I'm gathering, Edward is the one to fall in love with the human. I mean he's the only one of them who's single.

"So, what's Edward like." I asked them.

"Moody, dull, boring." Emmett said and I cracked a smile at him, sadly, I'm pretty sure that's how people would describe me now. I looked up in time to see Alice glaring at Emmett.

"Don't listen to him. Edward is fine." Alice said as she turned to me. "You'll know who Edward is by his hair alone. It's a coppery bronze color. It's rare and unique. A lot of students have tried to dye their hair the same shade, but it never works." She giggled to herself.

Before everything happened... A person like Alice would be someone I would want to be around and get to know, but I seriously find her so annoying. Always giggling and squealing. I'm pretty sure in the last five minutes I have seen her clap her hands at least three times

"Your family sound like wonderful people." I said to them. "I look forward to meeting the rest."

"So, what brought you to Forks?" Emmett asked me. And I realized I haven't thought of my own story to tell people. Thankfully the teacher started talking and I didn't have to make something up on the spot.

* * *

Well, I was right about one thing. I am definitely better at speaking and writing English than the teacher. Maybe I should take over his next class for him. I thought to myself. My next two classes went by in a blur. Math was boring and Reading wasn't much better than English. At least we would be reading some interesting books this year. The Scarlet Letter, The Great Gatsby, To Kill A Mocking Bird... I've read most of them already, so that class will be a breeze.

"Hey George!" I heard my sister's dear voice from behind and I stopped and waited for her to catch up with me.

"Hi Ginny." I said as I gave her a quick hug. "How was class?"

"Awful! This American school is so boring!" I couldn't disagree with her on that. It was rather boring here.

"Hey guys!" Called Harry as he ran up to us. "How was class George?"

"Pretty boring. I miss... our old school." I said to him, being mindful that muggles were around. I saw Harry laugh and he agreed with me. "So, I've met three of our... 'friends.'" I said to them as we started walking to the cafeteria.

"Yes, I met one in P.E., her name was Rosalie. She wouldn't play volleyball with us. Too afraid she might break a nail or something." Ginny said with a laugh. Or maybe it was because she was hiding that she was stronger than both teams combined. I saw Harry grow quiet and nudged him as we continue to walk.

"Harry, you like you've seen a ghost." I said to him.

"I kind of did. Well, I thought I did. I met Edward; he was in my Reading class. I knew what he was the moment I saw him, but the thing that threw me off was that he looked so much like Cedric Diggory. I really thought it was him for a moment." Ginny and I both stopped walking and turned to look at Harry.

"He looks like Cedric?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Almost identical. Like they could have been twi-" Harry stopped what he was saying and he looked apologetic. They could have been twins, that's what he was about to say. I felt a pinch in my heart and I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I realized I hadn't thought about Fred once today, it made me feel so guilty. I promised myself that I would never forget about him.

"I'm sorry George." Harry said to me, but I just slowly walked past them and pushed my way through some double doors and went to find a bench outside to sit on. They didn't follow after me. They knew better, I just need a few minutes to myself and then I'll be okay. At least that's what I tell everyone. I allowed a few tears to slide down my face as I thought about my brother.

"Hey are you okay?" Said a sweet kind voice from in front of me. I looked up and saw that girl from the airport in front of me. "Oh. It's you." Her voice was full or surprise and I saw her chew on her lip for a second, trying to decide what to do. She ended up walking over and sitting right down next to me. I watched her pull a little brown bag from her muggle bag and then pulled out a bag of carrots. "Carrot?" She said as she offered the bag to me. I declined and I expected her to move, but she just sat there and munched on a few carrots. She put the bag of carrots away and turned to look at me.

"So, you go to school here?" She asked, making small talk with me. I nodded my head. "It's my first day of school here. I just moved here from Arizona." I felt my pulse pick up. This is the girl. This is the one I'm supposed to keep from the vampires. I sat up straight and just stared at her.

"You're from out of town?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, it was either move here or move to Florida, but I thought I would spend time with my dad for a while." She said to me and I could see she had her own sadness that she was dealing with. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" She said changing the subject and I watched her push her own sadness away. I looked into her big brown eyes and I could see that her eyes were filled with compassion.

Before I knew what was happening… I was telling her about Fred. I told her about our pranks and the ways we would sneak food out of the kitchen while mum wasn't looking. I told her that we had a dream about opening a joke shop. (I just left out that it wasn't just a dream, it really happened.) I told her how he died in an explosion and what my life had been like since then. I ended my story with how I ended up outside.

We both sat quietly for a few minutes and then I felt a soft hand reach out and wrap tiny fingers around my own. I looked up at the girl sitting next to me and I saw that her beautiful eyes and tears streaming down. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Fred knows that you aren't forgetting about him. He wants you to move on with your life. He wouldn't want you moping around like this. I haven't even met Fred, but I can bet that if he knew that you were acting like this… I'm sure he would slip some dye into your shampoo and turn your hair green for a few days." I smiled a little at this. She was right; he would pull some sort of prank on me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone you love more than anything else in this world." I just looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "My friend Kelly was killed in a car accident about four years ago." She explained to me. "She was my best friend. We did everything together, much like you and Fred. We were inseparable. I was acting much like you are now, when it first happened, but I changed. I moved on."

"How? How did you move on from something like that?" I asked her pleading with my eyes for to have some sort of magical words that will take my pain away.

"It was something my grandma told me, she that I was dishonoring my friend's memory by acting the way I was. Kelly was so full of life and wanting to experience new things and travel to all sorts of places. And I? I had stopped living. My grandma was right; I was dishonoring Kelly's memory. So, I started moving on with life. Moving on doesn't mean you forget. It just means you go on living, if anything, you go on living for them."

I sat there staring at her and let her wise words sink into my mind. I'm supposed to be saving this girl from a vampire, but here she is, saving me from myself.

* * *

Please review! I love the reviews I have been getting! You guys are fantastic!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey my wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating my stories soon. I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation... attempting to drive to Florida, but we will see how that goes with the hurricane threats. Also I'm on a couple different medicines and they ALL make me tired. I've been sleeping about 16 hours a day. I'm starting to feel a little more alert now and I'm working on my stories, but I need to send them off to my pre-readers in the next few days. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on my stories or anything! I will update asap! Thank you for being so wonderful and patient with me:) Take heart!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey my wonderful readers! I hate that I'm doing this, but I just do not have the time to finish all of my stories! I don't want my faithful readers to have to keep waiting for updates. I am going to complete Hearts Made of Ice and Nothing Is As It Seems! I am going to put my other two stories up for adoption. They are... To Open My Heart Again and Finding My Heart In Wood! Please let me know if you want to adopt either of them. I can tell you the rest of the plot that I was planning on doing or you can just do whatever you feel like is best for the story! Please PM me if you are interested.

Now for my two stories that I am completing... Updates will be out next week! I have been working very hard on the upcoming chapters and I'm really excited to post them!


	7. Chapter 7

Finding My Heart In Wood and To Open My Heart Again have officially been adopted by xX kittykat Xx! She's allowing me to help her along with both stories, but she is in control of them now! Make sure you add her to your favorites and look for the new updates! Also for those who read my other stories... updates are on their way!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello faithful readers! It has be a while since this story has been updated and I wanted to let y'all know what's going on... I had two different authors who wanted to take over this story. One I never heard from again and the second messaged me to let me know she doesn't have the time right now. Which I totally understand. I didn't want this story to die... So, I'm going to continue on with it. I will try to update as often as I can, but warning... most updates are being done on my phone since I can't always be by my laptop! Please forgive any spelling/grammar errors!

As always... I own NONE of the characters!

* * *

Gpov

The rest of school day went by fast. I ended up not having classes with Edward or Rosalie and had yet to even meet them. Sadly I didn't have classes with Bella either. I was surprised by this, considering it's a small school. I did have PE with Alice and Jasper. Again I stand by my earlier comment that Alice is incredibly annoying, but Jasper is becoming a good mate already. I think we are both sensing that we have secrets though. Although I highly doubt that he would know I'm a wizard. He's definitely on to me though.

'Hey George.' Ah speaking of the devil. I turned to see Jasper and the other Cullen's walking out into the parking lot. He pulled away from the others and jogged over to me. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?' he seemed unsure of himself and glanced back at his siblings.

'Yes, sure.' He turned and started walking further away. I'm assuming he was wanting to keep our conversation out of earshot of his family. Curious. Very curious.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was unsure where to start. Or if he even should start. I decided I'd better help him out or we might be here until midnight.

'If you can keep my secret... Then I will keep yours.' He looked at me, surprise evident on his face.

'So you know... what I am?' He spoke slowly and carefully.

'Yes, like I said. I have a secret too.'

'And what is your secret?' I pulled out my wand and watched as Jasper's eyes grew larger. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and did a transfiguration spell on a near by squirrel; turning the poor chap into rat and then back to a squirrel again.

I turned back to Jasper to see a grin form on his face. He made eye contact with me, and made a knowing nod.

'So, how do you know about my kind?'

'We learn about all kinds of 'mythical' creatures. You are the first of your kind that I have seen though.' He seemed to process what I had said and gave me a cheeky look.

'So, we aren't the only freaks of nature out there?' I had to laugh at this... If he only knew.

'You have no idea. If you only knew about half of the freaks out there, you'd think of us as normal.' Jasper laughed at my response.

'Well, hopefully you'll stick around for a while, I'd love to hear more about these freaks.' I nodded my head and watched as jasper turned back to catch up with his family. 'See you tomorrow, George.' He called over his shoulder.

'See you later.' I waved at him even though he wasn't looking.

'Umm... who are you waving at Georgie?' I turned to see Harry and Ginny walking my way.

'Jasper.' I said nodding towards the Cullens and we watched as they piled into a silver car and speed out of the parking lot.

'They seem nice.' Harry said breaking the silence. 'A bit different. Do you really think that they believe they fit in with these muggles?'

'I know! They stick out like a sore thumb!' Ginny giggled. 'Oh!' Ginny exclaimed as she turned and grabbed me by the shoulders. 'We met Bella!'

'She was entering the office as we were leaving. Turning in her slip the teachers signed.' Harry explained. I was about to say something, when we were interrupted by a loud truck roaring to life. The three of us turned around to see Bella driving a beat up red truck. She must have spotted us because she started driving towards us.

'Hey guys!' She said after she rolled down her window. 'I don't see any other cars here...do y'all need a ride?'

'YES!' Ginny practically screamed before she jumped into the truck, sliding in next to Bella. Harry and I looked at each other... One of us would have to sit in the back. Before I could say anything, Harry had already climbed into the back, leaving me to sit in the remaining seat next to Ginny.

i slid in and closed the door behind me.

'So George, you hadn't mentioned that your sister and brother were here too.' Bella said

'Harry isn't our brother. Well, not biological, anyway.' Ginny started and I could see Bella's eyebrows pulling together as she tried putting together why Harry was here with us.

'Mum and dad sort of adopted him. His parents were friends with out parents.' I explained.

'Were? Are they not anymore?' She doesn't miss anything, does she? Bella is more perceptive than I gave her credit for.

'They died when Harry was young.' Ginny told Bella. I could see sadness and understanding on her face.

'He lived with his Aunt and Uncle until he was 11...' I said.

'It's kind of a long story, but we all ended up at the same... 'boarding' school in England. That's how we got to know Harry and he started living with our family.' Ginny finished.

'His parents would have wanted it that way.'

'That's so sad.' Bella said as she watched Harry through her rear view mirror. 'Sounds like he's been through a lot.'

'He has. We all have, but we are trying to move on with our lives.' I could tell that Bella wanted to ask Ginny what she had meant, but chose to just it go for now. Which is good. I hadn't realized I started holding my breath, not wanting to think about WE had been through.

'So, you're staying where?' Bella asked and I realized that we hadn't said where we were living.

'The motel, at the beginning of the town.' I saw Bella nod her head once, but she seemed focused on the road ahead. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She had a lot of questions for us, but she remained silent.

It was only a few minutes later when we pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Harry hopped out of the bed of the truck and came and over to my side of the car.

'Thank you for the ride, Bella!' He said with a big dopey smile on his face. I think he may have enjoyed the back of the truck too much. Not that we were going fast though.

'My pleasure!' Bella smiled sweetly at him. 'I'll see you all tomorrow morning? I can pick you up.' It almost took my breath away how sweet she is.

'You don't need to do that Bella.' I told her honestly. She smiled bigger at me and shook her head.

'I really don't mind. It's nice having met some friends on my first day. I thought I would have been all alone.' She smiled to her self and then looked back up at us. 'Us new people have to stick together.' Ginny nodded in agreement and hugged Bella tightly.

'We'll see you tomorrow then!' Ginny said as she started pushing me out of the truck. 'Bye Bella!' She waved at us and slowly drove away.

'I like her.' Ginny pipped in.

'Me too. She's very kind. Pure even.' Harry said. 'Now, come along. Let's find us something to eat.' I had to laugh at that, Ron must have rubbed off on him a bit. I watched as Bella's truck drove out of site and I couldn't help but notice the tugging on my heart as she drove away.

Well, at least I'll get to see her again tomorrow.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Please review! Let me know that there are still people reading this story!


End file.
